outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanette Miller
Jeanette Miller is the older sister of Cheryl West and Mandy Miller. Biography Early Life Jeanette was born to Dave and Trish, two West Auckland dairy owners. She has two sisters named Cheryl and Mandy. Involvement with the Wests In 1982, Jeanette and other girls partied at the West house while owners Ted and Rita were away on vacation. Jeanette and the girls stole jewellery from the residence and sold it to the Galleria. Rita West returned to her home from vacation to find Jeanette in her bed, and chased her out of the house. Rita later confronted Jeanette's mother Trish at their dairy, but Trish defended her daughter. As revenge for the stolen goods, Eric, Falani and Sparky broke into the dairy. Jeanette helped them steal items and went to party with the boys. She was introduced to their friend Wolf West and the pair had sex. Jeanette started dating Wolf, but Wolf later dumped her, after the murder of Evan Lace. He later met and was immediately attracted to her younger sister, Cheryl. By the time Jeanette found out, Cheryl was pregnant. Jeanette got very upset and started to despise her sister. When Cheryl and Wolf's baby Helena West was stillborn, Jeanette laughed at Cheryl and said it was her own fault for stealing her boyfriend. The Exclusive Bretheren Jeanette left for Wairarapa where she joined the Exclusive Brethren. She then married Kees and later gave birth to twins Luke and Matthew. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie The movie opens with Jeanette escaping Wairapa and the Exclusive Brethren on a tractor. She arrives at the West House and dumps the tractor on the front yard. The Wests are getting ready to leave to Tutaekuri Bay for their annual Christmas holiday. Cheryl is very angry to see Jeanette and does not allow her to come on holiday with them. But Pascalle, Cheryls daughter, feels sympathy for Jeanette and gives her some of Cheryl's clothes and takes her to the Bay in her car. Loretta sells the tractor to Falani. Jeanette and Cheryl do not get on during the trip and none wish to reveal why. Jeanette gets very drunk as she has not drunken alcohol in years and she roots Eric. But they do not finish as Eric starts calling out Cheryl's name during climax. Jeanette later stays away from Eric when Pascalle tells her that he is a sexual predator. Jeanette reveals to Pascalle that she dated Wolf back when she was young and that Cheryl stole her off her. When Jeanette insults Helena in front of Cheryl, Cheryl punches her in the face. Cheryl later tells Pascalle the truth about Helena and that Jeanette laughed at her for dying, Pascalle gets so upset she punches Jeanette. As the movie progresses, Jeanette and Cheryl start to feel the Christmas spirit and when Judd returns, the two talk and laugh and reminisce over the campfire. Jeanette later returns to her family. Appearances Outrageous Fortune * 217. "Wherein Our Saviour's Birth is Celebrated" Westside * Series 3 Episode 1 * Series 3 Episode 2 Category:Westside Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Characters